Hello
by Yoru Black
Summary: SongFic.One Shot. Luna se pone melancolina debido a la llegada de la Navidad, asi que decide reflexionar un poco y recibir un regalo inesperado. Dedicado a mi amiga Silet. Feliz Navidad :.


_**Para Silet... **_

_**Feliz Navidad hermanita :).**_

☜☆☞ **_Hello… _****_☜☆☞_**

♪ _Playground school bell rings again_ _♪_

Luna se mece tranquilamente en aquel columpio improvisado con una cuerda y una tabla vieja que algún día perteneció a un pupitre del colegio, colgando de un árbol escondido lejano al castillo. No hizo falta más que su varita y un poco de maña para atarlo.

♪ _Rain clouds come to play again_ _♪_

Las nubes se despliegan como un gran manto color gris sobre su cabeza, probablemente en cualquier momento los copos de nieve harían presencia acompañándola. Al día siguiente partiría a casa, como todos los años desde que asiste a Hogwarts, para pasar Navidad con su padre.

Mira sus pies balancearse a un ritmo constante. Atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante…

♪ _has no one told you she's not breathing?_ _♪_

Parece, por su mirada, que su mente esta extraviada en algún rincón de este planeta, sumergido muy profundamente para que nadie pueda encontrar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Este día, es uno de esos en los que prefiere estar sola con ellos.

♪ _hello… ♪ _

Sí; de todas formas, su presencia en el gran comedor para el almuerzo no es tan necesaria, seguramente nadie se ha dado cuenta que su asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw esta vació. Seguramente ya ha sido ocupado por alguien más que ahora disfruta de una buena comida.

♪_I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to… ♪_

Pero ella no tiene hambre, no tiene frío, ha pesar de que la nieve cubre todos los alrededores. La masa blanca es lo único que puede ver, salvo algunos árboles que también están cubiertos y por supuesto el dominante castillo de Hogwarts que se alza por sobre todo el gélido panorama.

En realidad, tampoco sabe como se siente…

♪ _hello… ♪ _

Es muy normal para ella que la melancolía se una a las festividades…

♪ _If I smile and don't believe ♪ _

Su mente se llena rápidamente, piensa que tal vez no hay nadie a quien le importe, salvo a su padre.

Las personas suelen ser muy crueles, especialmente con las almas que no demuestran ser lo que ellos quieren que sean.

♪ _soon i know I'll wake from this dream♪ _

Ella tal vez no es muy… "normal". ¿Pero que es ser normal en realidad¿Qué hay de malo en escoger ser un poquito… "diferente"?. ¿Qué hay de malo en soñar un poco más que los demás y despertar un poquito más tarde?

♪ _don't try to fix me I'm not broken♪ _

De ninguna manera, jamás, fingirá algo que no es. Siempre ha tratado de hacer lo que le gusta y decir lo que piense aunque las personas no estén de acuerdo con ello, aunque solo se mofen. Los demás solo la notan cuando se trata de molestarle, burlarse o de esconder sus cosas para jugarle una mala broma.

♪ _hello… I'm the lie living for you so you can hide ♪ _

Y aunque veces eso llega a lastimarle un poco, aunque ante los demás no demuestre el dolor que le puede causar su rechazo, ella es fuerte, y resistirá cualquier embate.

No cambiara por que los otros lo quieran, tiene que ser fuerte...

Por que así se lo prometió a mamá…

Aunque a veces cuando se siente herida tenga que ocultarlo y sean esos sentimientos la que la hagan sentir un poquito débil, un poquito… menos ella…

Una lágrima se escapa de uno de sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules, bajando hasta sus labios dejándole en ellos un saborcito salado.

♪_Don't cry♪ _

El vaivén del columpio se detiene, seca la escurridiza lagrima con su mano derecha. Hace un esfuerzo por contener aquellas otras que quieren seguir el camino recorrido por la primera.

No.

No quiere llorar, aunque por dentro lo haga muchas veces en la soledad de su habitación, tras los doseles de su cama en total silencio para que nadie note su pena.

Extraña a mamá…

Apenas puede recordar como era su rostro, a pesar de que tenía nueve años cuando ella murió. Pero su aroma jamás se había escapado. Lo lleva con ella siempre, pegado al alma, ese dulce aroma a violetas que se desprendía de su rubio cabello cada vez que se acurrucaba en su regazo para que escuchar una tierna canción de cuna.

Cuanta falta le hace, sobre todo cuando Navidad se avecina.

No debe estar triste. Tiene a papá y debe cuidar de él, puesto que él cuida de ella siempre. Que más da si nadie más piensa en ella, con el amor de su padre es más que suficiente.

Pero… tiene que aceptar que hay veces que desearía que por lo menos alguien más recordara que existe…

Mira hacia el cielo grisáceo, cada vez más oscuro, un copo de nieve cae sobre su nariz, anunciándole que es mejor que regrese a refugiarse en el acogedor interior del Castillo y cobijarse en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw acurrucándose cerca de la chimenea, tal vez eso le haga sentirse un poco mejor y la aleje de aquellas cosas en las que seria mejor no seguir pensando.

De un salto se pone de pie, pero, antes de dar vuelta y marcharse, escucha unos pasitos acercarse a su espalda.

Perfecto.

Seguramente alguien que no tiene nada más que hacer, y al verla sola encontró un buen pretexto para molestarla y entretenerse un rato a sus costillas, pero esta vez no lo permitiría.

Da la vuelta de golpe y sorpresivamente se encuentra con una calida y sincera sonrisa capaz de derretir el lago entero, antes de que la primavera lo haga.

-Hola Luna –

-Que tal Neville –

- Toma... –Longbottom extiende un paquetito color rojo que recién saco de uno de sus bolsillos hacia Luna quien lo toma un tanto desconcertada sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa de lado al sentirlo entre sus manos y quedar sin palabras. Que eso si que es raro en ella.

-Me di cuenta que no estabas en el gran comedor para el almuerzo, así que supongo tendrás hambre –Dice el muchacho señalando el objeto entre las manos de Luna

- Son algunas galletas de las que me envía mi abuela, espero que aun estén comestibles – Neville sonríe de nueva cuenta desprendiendo de sus labios una luminosidad muy agradable para la pequeña Luna.

♪_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping♪_

-Gracias Neville no debiste molestarte – Y sin dejar responder al muchacho le da un gran abrazo provocando que las mejillas de este, tomaran un color rojo más intenso que el provocado por los fríos copos al golpetear su rostro.

-Nno... hay... de que, Luna –Responde Neville un poco atontado por la repentina muestra de cariño de la muchacha.

-Creo que es mejor que me valla tal vez quieras estar sola –

-Sí, creo que estaré un rato más por aquí-

Neville da la vuelta encaminándose hacia el Castillo. Repentinamente voltea hacia Luna que permanece de pie oprimiendo contra su pecho el paquete que minutos antes le entrego y con el cual hizo tan feliz a la chica.

-Por cierto Luna que tengas una muy Feliz Navidad – Dice alegre antes de volver a dar la vuelta y continuar su camino.

Luna susurra un tenue "Feliz Navidad a ti también", mientras le observa alejarse.

Una voz proveniente de sus adentros no puede evitar gritar, casi haciendo eco a través del bello paisaje que repentinamente se ha vuelto más claro aun.

"_Creo que después de todo, alguien sabe que existo…"_

♪_hello… I'm still here♪_

_Fin_

"_Ojala que mi sonrisa conserve tu pureza, más tiempo del necesario..."_

_**Espero que te haya gustado :).**_

**_Cancion: Hello/Evanescense_**


End file.
